Kurt and the Andersons
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Kurt didn't know much about Cooper, Blaine's only brother, but he knew plenty about Blaine's sisters, all seven of them. Each one of them lets Kurt see a different side of Blaine. A collection of one shots, but each chapter can stand alone.
1. Bianca

**Kurt and the Andersons**

_Part 1: Bianca_

"Y'know, if I was still into guys, I would definitely be seducing Blanderson's brother right now," Santana said as she sat down at New Directions' lunch table. "He is a hot piece of ass."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Kurt said.

"What? It's true. Now if he had a sister, I'd be gearing up for action."

"He does," Mike said.

"Does Blaine have a hot sister? Because that would be very helpful, especially if there was a strong family resemblance," Artie piped in.

"I have no idea how to respond to that. Do I start with disgust or disappointment?" Kurt asked.

"What are you disgusted at?" Blaine asked as he sat down to the table.

"Nothing," Kurt said.

"Is your sister hot?" Artie asked.

Blaine clenched his jaw. "Artie, I like you and all, but I will kill you if you ever come near one of my sisters."

"So we're talking multiple female Blandersons?" Santana asked.

"Seven."

"Seven sisters? I thought sharing a bathroom with 3 siblings was bad," Sam said.

"I don't live with any of them, except Bianca, and that's only sometimes. She usually lives with my dad to go to Crawford Country Day. You guys will probably meet her at sectionals. She usually comes, and Anna comes if she isn't busy with classwork at OSU."

"Can't wait!" Artie said. Blaine glared at him. Unsurprisingly, Bianca and Anna were not told the date for sectionals, and thus Blaine got to shield them from New Directions a little longer. Kurt kind of liked Blaine's protective side.

Blaine didn't share that Bianca was his only full sister, the rest were his half-sisters. Kurt assumed that Blaine didn't really feel like telling everyone about his father's wife collecting habit. He sometimes got the feeling that it embarrassed him. Seven wives was a bit excessive.

Anna and Bianca are the sisters that Kurt has seen the most of in the last year. He liked meeting Blaine's family. Blaine wasn't always the easiest person to get to know. He had a lot of walls, and Blaine's sisters didn't exactly break them down, but it was like getting a glimpse behind the wall.

Kurt met Bianca after sectionals, when New Directions and the Warblers tied.

"Hi, you're Kurt right?" A pretty girl had asked him. He knew right away that she had to be related to Blaine. They looked too much alike. She had brown curls that fell past her shoulders and the same eyes and smile as Blaine. Her eyebrows were much thinner, though, and Kurt wondered if that required a lot of effort.

"Yeah, you're one of his sisters? The twin, I hope?"

She laughed. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Bianca." She gave Kurt a hug. He didn't normally like other people touching him, but Bianca was immediately warm and friendly. She was, well she was a lot like Blaine, really. "It's really nice to finally meet you. Blaine hasn't stopped babbling the last few weeks about you. It's always Kurt this and Kurt that. I'm really glad that you're friends though. I haven't seen him like this since before—"

"Bianca!" Blaine yelled as soon as he saw his twin talking to Kurt. He hurried over. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to introduce you, Kurt."

"Oh that's fine. I was just telling Kurt—"

"That you have to leave because you have that thing to go to? Don't worry, I can totally get a ride with Jeff. You can feel free to go."

"I actually don't have to—"

"She's always like this, I swear," he said to Kurt, "Bianca, go, you have prior commitments and I totally understand. You can leave."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Well it was lovely to meet you, Kurt. You're just as attractive as he said." Bianca turned on her heel and walked out of the auditorium.

"I'm sorry. She's a little much sometimes. Often exaggerates stories. She actually might be a compulsive liar."

"Oh, so you haven't told her I was attractive?"

"What? No! I mean, not no you're not attractive, just I don't like, go on and on and um, I'm really uncomfortable, are you really uncomfortable?" Blaine loosened his tie.

"Let's go get our celebratory ice cream," Kurt said. Kurt couldn't help but like Bianca. She was the first person that Kurt ever saw embarrass Blaine. It was nice to know that he was human. Kurt had been beginning to think Blaine was some sort of robot boy created to torture him.

Bianca even came close to transferring to McKinley with him. She didn't stop offering to transfer for the first month Blaine was there.

"I'm just saying, I could transfer. If you need someone there, I'll be there in a second," she said at dinner one night.

It was just Blaine, Bianca and Kurt eating dinner in front of the tv. Blaine's mom was working a late shift at the hospital. She was a tiny Filipino woman that Kurt didn't see much of, but was just as warm and welcoming as Blaine and Bianca were when he first met them.

"Bianca, Crawford has one of the best soccer teams in Ohio. You have to stay there for scouts," Blaine said.

"I don't _have_ too."

"You're staying put," Blaine told her.

"You just don't want me around boys."

"That's not it at all. That just happens to be one of the wonderful bonuses that comes with you going to Crawford."

"You want me to join a convent."

"No, nuns are scary. But if you wanted to swear off men for the rest of your life, I wouldn't say no," Blaine grinned.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I've seen your facebook pictures. You're trying to keep me from the hot guys you have in Glee Club."

"What hot guys? Aside from Kurt, obviously." Kurt smiled at him.

"The tall Asian one?"

"Taken."

"The sexy Mohawk?"

"Criminal."

"The wheelchair?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"See? This is exactly what I was talking about. What do you think, Kurt?"

"I think you should listen to your brother. Plus your Dad doesn't want you to switch. Blaine had enough trouble convincing him that this was about facing his demons." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and took their plates to the kitchen.

"You'll watch him, right? Let me know if he's having a hard time?" Bianca asked as soon as Blaine was gone.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder when they stopped being kids and started being each other's parents. Had it always been that way for the Andersons?

"Yeah, Bianca. I always watch out for him."

"Just, if he starts withdrawing from people, cuts himself off, I can't really see it from Westerville. So you have to let me know. Public school didn't go well last time."

"Why didn't you ever go to public school, Bianca?"

She sighed. "We both went to private school until high school. Our dad said that he thought Blaine might do better socially in public school, which makes no sense. I think he wanted Blaine to be around girls. Blaine had come out to our parents that year, and you know that our dad didn't really handle it well. He lasted until December. By January, he was a Warbler."

"Do you think Mr. Anderson only agreed to let Blaine go to McKinley in hopes of him becoming straight?"

"I don't think so. Blaine usually gets what he wants from Dad. He feels guilty for sending Blaine to public school in the first place. It took a fair bit of convincing for him to believe that Blaine won't end up in the hospital again."

"I promise he won't, Bianca," Kurt said.

"C'mon Kurt," Blaine called form the kitchen. "Let's go study upstairs."

Bianca yelled to him, "Remember to use condoms!"

"Bianca Natalia Anderson!" Blaine yelled as he came back into the living room.

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson, do not pull out the full name and do not try to tell me that you aren't having sex because we share a wall and you're loud, like _really_ loud." Well, maybe they didn't_ always_ act like each other's parents.

Kurt just blushed as he walked up to Blaine's room. There were some fights that he had to leave to Blaine and Bianca.

A/N: So I'm planning this to be a series of one shots, but I'll add each installment as a new chapter. Next up is Anna, who shares a mother with Cooper. Let me know what you think!


	2. Anna

WARNING: Some angst in this chapter. All in the past, but still there.

* * *

_You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. _That was all Kurt could think as he sat in the cold waiting room of Kindred Hospital. Blaine had been there for two hours. Kurt didn't know what was taking them so long. Shouldn't a scan be fast? They were just trying to see how deep the injury was.

Kurt was lucky he knew anything at all. Blaine's parents were important people at Kindred Hospital. His mother was the head of Cardiology (and the frontrunner for Hospital Chief) and his father was a member of the hospital board. Somehow, Kurt got the feeling that the Anderson Pediatrics Ward was most likely funded by Mr. Anderson. With a phone call to the nurse's station from one of them, Kurt was immediately treated as family until his sisters could arrive or his mother finished her surgery.

The doctor said that he thought it was a scratch. What if it was more? What if he lost all depth perception? What if Blaine was blind? What if he needed to get a glass eye? Would he look like Mad Eye Moody?

Kurt breathed and pulled his knees to his chest. He hated hospitals. The bad lighting, the scent of cleaning products, the white and blue color scheme of everything, it all seemed to make the situation worse. He told New Directions not to come. They were just too overwhelming. He needed Bianca, Blaine's twin. Part of him really wanted her because she was the best substitute for Blaine. She would be able to keep him calm and level headed. The other part of him never wanted to face her again. He promised that he wouldn't let her brother end up in the hospital.

He saw Bianca enter the waiting room with her older sister, Anna. She was a tall, thin brunette with bright blue eyes. Honestly, she was one of the prettiest people Kurt had ever met which was why he found it strange that she shied away from the spotlight that Blaine, Bianca and Cooper loved so much. Kurt didn't realize at the time because he hadn't met Cooper, who shared a mother with Anna, but she really was his polar opposite. She was introverted and kind of hard to get to know.

Kurt had only met Anna briefly at Regionals last year. Bianca had monopolized Kurt's time after the show to question him about his relationship with Blaine.

Anna was 22 and a senior at the University of Michigan. She was a marine biology major and was in the midst of applying to grad school, which basically meant that she had no time to get to know her little brother's boyfriend.

"Kurt!" Bianca called. Kurt stood up and Bianca rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. I should've pushed him out of the way, I know I promised he wouldn't be here but I didn't realize what—"

"Kurt, it doesn't matter. As long as he's okay."

Kurt noticed Anna was silent. He was about to say something, but the doctor came in at that moment. "Family of Blaine Anderson?"

"We're his sisters," Anna said.

"He's alright," the doctor said. "He just has a scratched cornea. It isn't too deep, but he will need surgery." The doctor explained the surgery that Blaine would be getting next week and the severity of the injury. "Really, this is far from the worst that rock salt to the eye could've done to him. He's lucky."

"Can we see him?" Bianca asked.

One of the nurses escorted them to Blaine's room. "Anna," Blaine said, obviously surprised, "you didn't have to come all the way out to Lima for this."

"Bianca was visiting me this weekend anyway."

"You feeling okay?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the side of Blaine's bed while Anna held his hand on the other side.

Blaine grabbed his hand. "Kurt," Blaine said earnestly with a huge grin, "Painkillers are kind of awesome. I don't even care that I look like a pirate yet."

"Well, we'll just wait and see how long that lasts," Bianca said.

"I'm going to call Dad and give him an update," Anna said, stepping out into the hallway.

"I meant for you to talk to her under better circumstances."

"Who? Anna? It's fine, sweetie."

"If she isn't nice it's not about you," Bianca said.

"It's about the stick up her ass," Blaine whispered. Medication was doing a lot for Blaine's manners.

Kurt's eyebrows rose. Blaine never really complained about Anna before.

"She just doesn't trust people very easily," Bianca said.

"So if she's a bitch, I'm sorry," Blaine said.

"It'll be fine," Kurt said.

Anna came back into the room a few minutes later. "Dad sends his best wishes."

"Naturally, what foreign land can he not be bothered to come back from today? Bali? Cairo? Milan?"

"Wichita, Kansas."

"Sounds glamorous."

"Most things do when you're high as a kite. Dad says he can have you back at Dalton by the time surgery is done."

"What? I'm not going back to Dalton."

"Blaine, you're going. We gave public school another shot clearly, it didn't work."

"You can't send him back to the Warblers. They're horrible," Kurt said.

"You know what, Kurt? You've really done enough here."

"He hasn't done anything, Anna," Blaine said. Kurt normally wasn't one to hide behind his boyfriend, but somehow, Kurt felt like this wasn't his fight.

"Blaine, you can't risk your life to go to school with your boyfriend, okay? It's just stupid! You ended up with a freaking brain injury that you didn't wake up from for a week last time! We're not waiting until the injuries become life threatening! You're going back to Dalton, where you'll be _safe._"

"This didn't happen because of public school, Anna!" Blaine yelled.

"It wouldn't have happened if you were at Dalton!"

"God only knows what would've happened if I were at Dalton because the fucking Warblers did this to me! They're the ones who threw the slushie with rock salt!"

Anna's eyes widened. She was silent a minute. "They're your friends."

"Apparently not anymore."

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

"I'll call Dad back."

"Do that." She left the room.

"C'mere," Blaine said and extended his arm to Kurt. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine kissed his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too. We have some things to talk about later, though."

"I know," Blaine sighed. He never told Kurt about his injuries from Sadie Hawkins.

Later came a week later. Kurt wanted to wait until Blaine was acclimated to his injury and his house was a little less hectic. A lot of his sisters had been visiting. Apparently Cooper stopped by for a day too, but Kurt missed him. He really wanted to meet the mysterious Cooper, too. Then again, if he was Anna's full sibling, maybe he didn't.

Kurt headed up to Blaine's room, kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers. He put his head on Blaine's chest.

"It's time to talk."

"I was really hoping it wasn't."

"You had a brain injury and I didn't know it."

"I told you about the Sadie Hawkin's dance. You never asked me to specify how badly they beat the crap out of us."

"How badly did they beat the crap out of you?"

"They took a lead pipe, at least I think it was a pipe, to my skull. I broke two ribs, punctured a lung, fractured a wrist and had a subdural hematoma."

"And what's a subdural hematoma?"

"I was bleeding from the brain."

"Anna said you didn't wake up for a week."

"Slight exaggeration. Three days. I was rushed to the hospital, immediately taken into surgery for my head, they stopped the bleeding, but I still didn't wake up for three days. "

"You were in a coma."

"Coma sounds so dramatic. They didn't think I was never going to wake up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to think of me as some kid with brain damage."

"Blaine, I would never."

"I didn't want you not to ask me to your prom because of one bad experience, which you wouldn't have."

"I wouldn't have pushed it on you last year if I knew."

"You know what? I'm glad you did. I faced my fears and nothing bad happened." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't end up in the hospital, at least."

"You've got to tell me these things, Blaine. Were there any long term side effects?"

"No. I'm fine now."

"Good."

"Kurt," Blaine's voice cracked, as if he were about to cry.

"Hey," Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's chest and brought himself face to face with his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I just…It sounds really stupid, but you don't realize th-that my life before you was…kind of dark. You just came in and made everything better."

"How did I make it better?"

"Just by being Kurt Hummel, completely unapologetically."

"How dark?"

"I just wasn't happy. I was angry about a lot of things: that I couldn't fight back, that I was gay, that I didn't have anyone to talk to, that I couldn't find any friends who were gay, that I was losing track of how many ex-wives my dad had, that I sucked at French. It just all added up and took its toll."

"I made you less angry?"

"Kurt, you're you. You didn't try to play straight, and you weren't ashamed of yourself. You walk with your head held high even though you know that 99 percent of this town doesn't understand you at all. You don't just think you're better. You know it and you let everyone else know it too. I spent so much time wishing that I wasn't gay, just because it would be easier. But then you strutted around Dalton like you owned the place within a week, not giving a damn what any of them thought. I guess that's just something that really amazed me about you."

Kurt closed the gap between them with a kiss. "You're pretty amazing yourself, you know."

"I try," Blaine smiled.

"Project Runway marathon until you fall asleep?"

"Yes, please…I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt tiptoed out of Blaine's room a couple hours later when Blaine was asleep. He was making his way to the front door when Anna called him. "Kurt, can you wait a second?"

Kurt entered the living room. "Sure, what's up?"

"I just, I guess I wanted to apologize for what happened at the hospital. I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's okay. I understand why you jumped to conclusions."

"You've been around all week for him, and I guess I just expected you to bolt."

"Anna, I'm not going anywhere. I'm his boyfriend, and I know that you have your judgments about that, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Judgments? Kurt, I let Blaine sleep in my dorm room for a week after he came out. I don't judge your relationship. I assumed that you were as flighty as every other guy one of my siblings has brought home. We're Andersons; we don't have stable relationships. Blaine's date to Sadie Hawkins never visited him in the hospital. His injuries weren't as severe as Blaine's, and he was released the next day. He didn't visit Blaine in the hospital, he didn't visit Blaine at home and then he messaged Blaine on Facebook and said that he couldn't hang out anymore because he was scared."

Kurt sighed. "People aren't all the same, Anna. You're going to have to get used to me sticking around."

Anna gave a small smile. "I think I might be able to do that."

* * *

A/N: Let me know your thoughts on Anna! Next up is Roxy, the first younger sister we'll meet.


	3. Roxie

It was Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary. A lot had happened recently, and it was taking a toll on Kurt. Dave tried to kill himself, Quinn was still in critical condition, Rachel and Finn were still planning on getting married, and he and Blaine were boring.

Kurt realized that the last one didn't really count, at least it shouldn't count. Yet it really bothered him. He doesn't know how to talk to Blaine about it. What should he say? "Honey, I'm bored with you" probably wouldn't go over well.

Blaine did manage to plan a lovely anniversary for Kurt, though. He had his dad's Westerville house to himself this weekend, and he had everything planned. His sisters are all to stay with their mothers this weekend, which is expected because Mr. Anderson was in Ontario on a business trip. His mother is working at least a 20 hour on-call shift at the hospital, so she won't be there to wonder where her son is. He and Kurt can be alone.

Blaine pulled out all of the cheesy, romantic moves. He and Kurt would eat French take out on a blanket in his living room. Blaine had put up a bunch of fairy lights to set the mood and even brought the mini Eiffel Tower replica that his aunt gave him ages ago as a souvenir from a vacation to sit as a center piece on the coffee table. They would eat, watch Moulin Rouge, sing Come What May, stop the DVD before it gets too sad, and then go upstairs where Kurt would find rose petals on the bed and plenty of scented candles. It should have been perfect, exactly what Kurt needed.

The beginning really was perfect. "Oh. My. God," Kurt said as he entered the living room.

"I can't exactly whisk you away to Paris for our anniversary, but maybe we can pretend to have a little of Paris here."

"It's gorgeous, Blaine."

"So I was thinking, picnic under the stars, but then I thought that shivering through dinner wouldn't be that great, so I put up the fairy lights. Not exactly stars, but—"

"It's perfect, Blaine."

They cuddle in their mess of pillows on the floor after finishing their food and were about ten minutes away from what was sure to be a stunning rendition of "Come What May" when Blaine's phone rang. He saw that it was Jeff and ignored it. "Jeff will not be interrupting our one year anniversary," Blaine says.

When his phone rang again, Kurt said, "Just answer and tell him to go away."

Blaine smiles and answers. "Jeff, you are interrupting my one year anniversary with my handsome boyfriend. If you aren't dying, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Shit, I hate to do this to you, Blaine," Jeff said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sebastian is having a party."

"Not my problem."

"Roxie is here."

"_Goddamn it_."

"She's really sick, and none of us are in shape to drive. I tried Bianca, but she didn't answer."

"Text me the address."

"Sorry to do this to you and Kurt, bro."

Blaine hung up and sighed. "What's up?" Kurt asked.

"My sister just ruined our anniversary."

"What? How? And which one?"

"Roxie. She's at a party and got sick and no one else can drive her home. Oh and guess where she decided to party? Sebastian fucking Smythe's house."

"Didn't we forgive Sebastian?"

"He made me get a surgery. I don't actively wish his imminent death any longer, that's the best I can do there."

"So let's go get her," Kurt said.

Blaine was angry. Kurt had seen Blaine angry before, but this was different. He was beyond irritated. "Okay, I'm mad about our anniversary being ruined as well, don't think I'm not. But why are you so angry?"

"She's just…_Roxie_."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"Rox has the only mother that my father didn't marry, Sam. Sam is different from my other siblings' moms. She only took child support. She refused to marry my father, and I respect that, I do, but it's also really stupid. She was a waitress when she met my dad."

"And she didn't marry the multi-millionaire that knocked her up?"

"Nope. She didn't want to marry a guy she didn't love. So I respect her morals. But it's been fifteen years and she is still a waitress. She works hard to make ends meet, and again, I swear I really have a lot of respect for Sam. She is the only one of my sisters' moms that I truly admire and trust like family. But she doesn't have time for Roxie because she is always working. She refuses to let my dad do anything but pay Roxie's tuition."

"So Roxie doesn't get attention from her mom…and she doesn't get attention from your dad because he is never here."

"Exactly. That leads to her doing stupid shit to get attention. I swear to God, if she is high I'm going to kill her. She just takes things because they're offered and she thinks she lives in an episode of fucking Skins."

"So you, Bianca and Anna end up taking care of her."

"Anna doesn't. She did for a long time, but she got sick of Roxie. Anna thinks as long as we take care of Roxie, she isn't going to change."

They pulled up to Sebastian's house. It wasn't just a mansion, like Blaine's father owned. It was an estate. They pulled up to the front door, knowing that they would only be there a few minutes. They entered the house through the wide open double doors and found tons of kids. It looked like most of Dalton and Crawford Country Day were here.

"How do we find Roxie?" Kurt asked.

"Find a Warbler…Nick!" Blaine spotted one of them.

"Blaine! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!" Nick wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine could smell the pot and alcohol. "Dude, we're having a massive game of beer pong, and I am like so bad at it."

"That's great Nick. Have you seen one of my little sisters anywhere? Roxie?"

"Wes is on spring break and in the hot tub."

"We're looking for his sisters," Kurt says.

"Bianca will be with Wes," Blaine supplies.

"Last I saw Roxie was with the body shots, um, I mean the kitchen."

"Thanks Nick, no one's driving home right?"

"Huge sleepover."

Blaine pulled Kurt through to the backyard. Kurt was pretty sure they wouldn't even see Sebastian. The estate was huge. Eventually they were in what some might call a backyard. Kurt would call it a park with a patio. Past the barbeque area and just to the right of the Olympic sized infinity swimming pool was a hot tub filled to capacity.

Blaine found Bianca before Kurt could, but that's probably because Kurt wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend's twin attached to Wes by the mouth. "Bianca!" Blaine called.

She pulled off of Wes. "Don't you have an anniversary dinner? Or did you decide that you aren't an elderly couple?" Oh, she was definitely wasted. Bianca and Blaine both completely lose their filters when they get drunk. If they think it, they say it.

"Blaine, hey, I promise I've got her. Haven't touched anything, living like a priest." Wes said. He almost looked afraid of Blaine.

"Well that makes one of you," Blaine said.

"I'll have her home early," Wes said.

"You will not! You are home for only a week. We are having sex later!"

"Things I don't need to know," Blaine said.

"Yeah, imagine how I feel about the shit I listen to you and Kurt do. Moans _carry_, Blaine! What do you want?"

"I got called to pick up Roxie. You know where she is?"

"Roxie is here? What the fuck? She's supposed to be grounded."

"Should I even ask why?"

"She did ecstasy in school."

"Great. What about Jeff?"

"Check body shots in the kitchen."

"Great. Get my sister pregnant and I'll kill you, Wes."

Kurt once again followed Blaine as he led him back into the house. He walked with a purpose. It was kind of scary to see him so angry…but also kind of sexy. It took them another twenty minutes to get to the kitchen. They didn't want to split up for fear of never being able to find each other again. They actually did find Jeff in the kitchen.

"Jeff!"

"Blaine! Oh my god, BLAINE!"

"Where's Rox?"

"Bathroom around the corner. The short friend is with her."

Jeff led Blaine to the bathroom but the door was locked. He knocked. Kurt wondered what would happen now. He didn't want to be Roxie right now.

Sure enough, a short Asian girl with cropped hair and piercings answered. "She's been puking for an hour," she told Blaine.

"Thanks, Mae," Blaine moves past her and Kurt silently followed, just as he's done all night. He can't believe that this actually happens outside of a CW soap opera.

Perched over the toilet was a lithe brunette in a leather mini skirt and a bra. Kurt hoped that there was a shirt involved at some point. He noticed that her hair was pin strait and her skin tone is darker than Blaine's. He wondered if she would even be able to walk in her sky high heels.

Blaine changed somewhere between the hallway and the toilet. He gently pushes the hair out of her face and quietly asked, "Think you can make it to the car?"

She nodded and he put one hand behind her knees and one hand of her back and picked her up. Kurt wondered if it was weird that his boyfriend swooping in to save his damsel in distress sister was this hot.

Blaine put her in the back seat with a paper bag in case she had to throw up again. They rode back to Blaine's in silence for the most part. It was strange; the situation almost felt too personal for Kurt to be there. He knew that a year ago, Blaine would've excused himself for some vague family emergency. In fact, Kurt is pretty sure he remembered Blaine having a couple vague family emergencies when they were at Dalton. He wondered if those were all for Roxie.

"Blaaaaaine," Roxie whined from the backseat.

"Almost home, Rox."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rox."

"Nooo, I ruined your date."

"Anniversary."

"Oh my goooood, I am sooo sorrrry. I thought B would get me."

"B?" Kurt asks.

"Bianca," Blaine answers.

They go back to their silence and Kurt wonders what's going on in Blaine's head. He's mad, but he isn't taking it out on his sister. He wonders if Blaine is Roxie's support system. He loved Blaine, but his sisters didn't have a lot of tolerance for bullshit. Kurt feared angering them more than he ever feared angering Blaine. Blaine, though, it takes a lot to make him angry and he is barely even showing Roxie how fuming he is.

They might not be the super exciting couple, but there is something to be said for reliability and responsibility. Sometimes Kurt wondered if that was why they connected: They both grew up too fast.

They got back to Blaine's house and Blaine carried Roxie up to a room Kurt had never been in before. He assumed that it was considered her room.

"Well, now that we're in the dry heaving stage, I think we're done with puking, right?" Blaine asks Roxie.

"Oh yeah," Roxie said as she wrapped her comforter around herself.

Blaine disappeared into a room off to the side, what Kurt realized was a bathroom, and came out with a couple pills and a glass of water. Roxie already had her eyes shut when Blaine put the items on her bedside table. He slipped her heels off and kissed her forehead. He led Kurt back into the hallway as he turned out the light and shut the door behind them.

"You're a good brother," Kurt said.

"Yeah, not a great boyfriend."

"You're a pretty great boyfriend too."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as he opened the door to his room, revealing tons of unlit candles and a bed full of rose petals.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Yes, you're a great boyfriend," Kurt smiled.

"Sorry tonight was kind of ruined."

"That's alright. You had to take care of your sister."

Blaine sighed. "But I just wanted to take care of you." Blaine kissed Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You did. You fed me French food and you showed me the happy parts of Moulin Rouge. That's about all the taking care of I need." Kurt kissed him again. "You, Blaine Anderson, are the one who needs to be taken care of." Kurt started to lay kisses on Blaine's jaw. "Will you let me take care of you?" Kurt whispered into his ear as he undid the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

"God, _please._"

A/N: That seemed like a good place to end! Haha, I'm sorry, I can't do smut. Sad fact of life. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm currently trying to figure out if I should use one of his sisters to address the break up. I was planning on just doing a chapter per sibling, but maybe not. I don't know, is there anything in particular you guys want to see? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	4. Kristen

A/N: Okay, this chapter deals with autism and Asperger's Syndrome, which is definitely not something I am an expert in. I'm obsessed with Parenthood on NBC, and Kristen is very much based on Max. The show has been praised for its portrayal of Asperger's, so I'm hoping that I don't horribly offend anyone with this. If I do, I'm apologizing now.

Blaine and Kurt broke up months ago. They're friends now, which is fine. Kurt is completely fine with it. Totally fine. Okay, fine is a stretch, but he's dealing with it. Blaine talks to him once a week, usually after Blaine spends Friday night with Kurt's family and Sam. They're getting better. It's getting less awkward.

Kurt doesn't call him to hang out when he comes home for spring break. So Kurt isn't quite sure what to do when they end up running into each other at the supermarket.

Kurt sees Blaine from a far. He's over by the yogurt, and Kurt could avoid him. They're supposed to be friends though, and friends don't avoid each other in supermarkets. So Kurt goes up to him.

"Hey stranger," Kurt smiles.

"Kurt!" Blaine tosses his yogurt into his cart and hugs Kurt. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Kurt says.

"Blaine, I got two bags of gummies," an eleven year old girl with glasses says.

"Kristen." Kurt can hear the admonishing tone in Blaine's voice.

"I figured the one is for the bribe you already made and we should just get a second one to bribe me with later when Mom needs me to clean up or something." Kurt had met Blaine's half-sister before. She had straight dark hair that was always in a ponytail and glasses.

"No, that's not how it works. Put one back."

"But it makes sense."

"Kristen, look who's here."

"Hi, Kristen," Kurt smiled.

"Hi, Kurt," she says, looking at the floor.

"Eye contact," Blaine says.

Kristen looks up at Kurt's face and forces a smile. Kurt knew that this was hard for her because she was autistic. She had Asperger's Syndrome.

"So gummy worms or gummy bears?" Kurt asks.

"Both."

"Nope, you have to choose," Blaine says.

"It's stupid to buy one now when they'll need more later."

"Your mom told me one bag. You can argue with your mom."

"Blaine, it's stupid!"

"Kristen, put one back," Blaine said calmly.

"BLAINE!"

"Kristen, put one back," he said, voice even and calm.

She took deep breaths and stomped away with an angry look.

Blaine buried his face in his arms on the handle of the cart. Kurt patted his back.

"I think that went really well," Kurt said. "That could've become an episode with screaming and crying. That was really good for her."

"I know, I know. I just—I don't know how her mom does it all the time. It's my dad's one week a year with her, and he's barely spent any time with her. Bianca and I have been trying to occupy her so she won't notice that my dad isn't around when he said he would be. Anna even visited for a couple days."

"He made promises?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to watch Planet Earth with her tomorrow night. Meltdown guaranteed when he doesn't follow through."

Kurt grimaces. Kristen's meltdowns look a lot like a temper tantrum. Asperger's makes it hard for her to accept changes in scheduled events. If someone says something, they have to follow through, especially if they give a timeframe.

Kristen comes back with her bag of gummy worms. "So, gummy worms?" Kurt asks.

"They're better than the bears. If Blaine says only one gummy worm, I get more than if he said one gummy bear."

"That's pretty smart," Kurt says. "Are you sure it's not because they're insects?"

"They aren't insects, Kurt. They're amphibians."

"My mistake."

"We should let Kurt do his shopping, Kristen. We have to go get ingredients for cookies."

"That's actually the direction that I'm heading in. I'm making cookies for my dad's crew at the garage."

"Well then, lead the way," Blaine grinned.

Kristen informed them about the different types of worms as they shopped together. "Onychophora worms are also called velvet worms."

"Oh, I like velvet. Though it's a little last year," Kurt says.

"They aren't actually velvet, they just feel like velvet, which is a stupid reason to name it after fabric. Anyway, they have legs."

"Kurt, do I need rising flour for chocolate chip cookies?" Blaine asked.

"Just stick with all-purpose flour. What do you mean they have legs? Worms can't have legs."

"Worms can and do have legs. You're wrong. Onychophora translates into claw bearers."

"Wow. Blaine, don't forget brown sugar," Kurt says.

Blaine grabs two boxes and puts one into Kurt's hand basket and one into his push cart. "I don't understand why you didn't get a pushcart."

"I'm used to New York where you shouldn't buy it if you can't carry it in your arms because you aren't rich enough for a cab."

"Just put it in my cart. Your arms deserve a break."

Kurt smiles and puts his basket into Blaine's cart. "We need butter and milk."

"This recipe sounds fattening," Blaine notes.

"That's why we get fat free milk and margarine instead of butter," Kurt says.

"Always so smart," Blaine grins.

"Why aren't you ever around, Kurt?" Kristen asks.

"Kristen, you know Kurt lives in New York."

"Yeah, but you never talk about him, and he never calls while I'm there. You're his boyfriend, you're supposed to call him a lot. That's what Katie said boyfriends are supposed to do."

"Katie has a boyfriend?!" Blaine almost shouts.

"I want to know why Kurt never calls."

Blaine sighs. "Um, well Kristen, Kurt and I broke up in the fall."

"Why?"

"It just wasn't working," Kurt says. Blaine shoots him a grateful look. He knows why Blaine didn't tell her. She doesn't like change. She sees things in black and white more than most kids, so he wasn't about to tell her that Blaine cheated.

"Why?"

"We were too far away from each other," Blaine says.

"So then you should move to New York. Or Kurt should move back here so you can be together."

"It's not that easy, Kristen."

"Why not? You did it before when you transferred schools. If you love each other, you're supposed to be together. You said you were going to marry Kurt. If you get married, you have to live together."

Blaine talked to his siblings about Kurt. Kurt knew he talked to his sisters who were closer to their age about it, but knowing that Blaine told his little sisters about wanting to marry him? Yeah, that cuts through him like a knife.

"Kristen—" Blaine starts.

"Well, he is going to move to New York next year, and we'll see what happens then," Kurt says.

Kristen sighs. "Whatever. That's stupid. Have you heard of peanut worms?"

Kurt happily listens to her describe another family of worms. He doesn't question anything. He knows that she researches very well. He wasn't sure if that was part of the Asperger's when he first met her and was too afraid of offending Blaine to ask. He researched it and learned that many kids with Asperger's have interests that seem intense or repetitive.

When they're in line together, Kristen busies herself by reading the back of a box of cereal. Kurt knows how intently she reads and that she isn't paying any attention to the boys.

"She's doing well," Kurt says.

"Yeah, her mom wants to mainstream her into a regular middle school," Blaine says, frowning.

"And you don't."

"Nope, I would rather she stay in a specialized learning environment. I went through hell in my middle school, and she'll be with girls. Girls are so much meaner than guys, Kurt. I don't even know what they'd do to anyone like her. She doesn't need that," Blaine says.

Kurt realizes that he had forgotten how much Blaine acts more like a parent than a sibling. Mr. Anderson is a busy man, constantly on a business trip, but never late with his generous child support and alimony checks.

"She's going to be in the real world at some point."

"But can't it wait until the hormones settle down and everyone isn't so mean?"

Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You can't wait until she's in college."

"I want to protect her."

"I know, but you're her brother, not her father."

"Yeah, well he's a useless piece of—"

"I can hear you, Blaine," Kristen says.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad."

Kristen rolls her eyes. "Pass me the flour, I need something to read."

"Is the flour interesting?" Kurt asks.

"Blaine won't let me read the magazines they have. He says they'll traumatize the both of us."

Kurt looks at Blaine. "She picked up Cosmo once and we both learned too much about female parts," Blaine blushes.

"Oh dear."

"Yes. That looked really complicated. I'm glad I'm gay."

Kurt laughs. "Me too."

When the cashier rings up Kurt and finishes ringing his items, she asks, "Is this together?"

"Yes," Blaine answers.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is. I'm paying for your groceries, Kurt. Deal with it."

"I don't want your money."

"It's my dad's credit card."

"I have significantly less of a problem with that." They smiled at each other.

They bag their groceries and take them to the parking lot. "I hope you have a nice visit," Blaine says as he pops open his trunk.

"Thanks. Hope you enjoy your week with your brother, Kristen."

"Thanks. Bye Kurt," Kristen says. At the end of her sentence she looks up and smiles. Kurt says goodbye to her and she climbs in the car.

"She didn't have any tantrums. She's remembering eye contact. It was hard for her to hold a conversation a few years ago. She's okay, you know that, right?" Kurt said.

"I know. I just get worried, especially as she gets better. They won't know she has Asperger's, they'll just think she's weird and that's even worse. They'll—"

"She'll be fine! You've got to stop that, Blaine. You're not her dad. You have to remember to take care of yourself," Kurt says.

"I do take care of myself." _No, you don't. That's my job,_ Kurt thinks. Blaine continues, "Don't worry about me. You've got enough on your plate with your dad and stuff. He was really excited that you were coming home for spring break."

"Don't change the subject. Promise me you'll call me if you need anything. Even if it's just to vent, promise me you'll call."

"I promise…Kurt, what you said before about next year…"

"I meant it." Blaine's face lights up. "I'm still not ready yet. It's a lot of things. What you did is starting to hurt less, but I've got my dad's health now and NYADA is stressful. It's just too much."

"No, don't worry. We don't have to rush anything. I just didn't know that was a possibility."

"Getting back together when you get to New York? Oh yes, definite possibility."

"_Definite _possibility."

Kurt smirked. "I have to go. My dad will wonder what took me so long when I was only out to get some milk."

Blaine's smile gets wider, if that's possible. "It was really good to see you, Kurt."

Kurt hugs Blaine. "Take care of yourself, Blaine."

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! Like I said in the beginning, not an expert in Asperger's and mostly based on Parenthood, so I hope I didn't offend anyone (and sorry if I did!).


	5. Katie

**Note: The rating went up. It isn't much, but I still wouldn't put it in a T fic. **

* * *

Kurt was happy. Sure, things weren't great. He was spending the summer back in Ohio to take care of his dad. However, Burt's doctors said that Burt was expected to make a full recovery and they were lucky to have caught it so early. Really, Kurt didn't have to come home for the summer, but it was honestly a lot cheaper. He and Rachel sublet their apartment to a couple of friends at NYADA who didn't want to leave the city but couldn't stay in the dorms for summer.

Plus, being at home enabled Kurt and Blaine to get back together. Kurt pictured it going differently. He imagined rain and yelling and maybe crying. Something dramatic. It wasn't though. It was simple. After three weeks of living at home, Kurt realized that Blaine was the only person he really missed in Lima outside of his family. Sure, he missed other members of glee club, but none of them left the same hole in his heart. The thought of not being around them didn't make him nauseous.

He wasn't mad at Blaine anymore. Their breakup still stung. It wasn't as if Kurt didn't care anymore that he had been cheated on, but he let go of that grudge a while ago. There wasn't any point in holding onto that anger. What Blaine did was done, and he couldn't take it back. They could try to work past it though. Kurt was done trying to forget about Blaine and trying to be friends with Blaine. He wanted to be with Blaine.

He drove to Westerville, where Blaine spent most of his summers. He knocked on the door and Blaine was surprised to see him there. Blaine invited him in and they sat in the air conditioned kitchen with two glasses of lemonade, talking about the circumstances under which they could get back together. They laid out exactly what they needed and what they wanted for a long while.

"I need you to understand that I'm not always going to have time for you. It sucks, but that's just how it is in school. There are days where I don't even have enough time to shower, let alone have a boyfriend. I need you to not get mad at me for that," Kurt said.

"Okay. I think I just need to know that you care," Blaine said.

"I always cared."

"I know, it's just—it didn't always feel that way. I'll understand if you can't talk to me, but we need to schedule time where we can. Even if it's just for a short amount of time, I just need you to be there. We can't cut each other off when we get busy. "

"We can do that. I think we should maybe not let things slide. If something bothers us, we have to say it. If you get mad at me for not returning phone calls, you have to tell me. I'm not just going to know. It's really easy to get caught up in school and work."

"I need you to tell me what you want. I know you've been dating at school, which is fine. There was no reason not to. But do you want a serious relationship? Because if we do this, I'm all in, Kurt. I want the Noah and Allie kind of forever with you as stupid as that sounds. If you want something less serious, I don't think we should get together yet."

"I want that too, Blaine. I think it took being with other people for me to realize that I really don't want anyone else…ever. I love you."

Blaine leans forward and kisses him. "I love you too. So, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends," Kurt smiles, "How many sisters are listening right now?"

"Oh, at least three."

"Four! Welcome back to the family, Kurt!" Bianca yells from the hallway.

Katie was the first to give in and ran into the kitchen to throw her arms around Kurt. Bianca, Anna and Roxie followed after her.

"Alright," Anna said, "Girls are going out to the movies."

"Why can't we hang out with Kurt?" Katie asked. She had green eyes and short dark hair. At 14 she was almost as tall as Kurt, making her seem a lot older than 14, much to Blaine's chagrin.

"Oh, trust me, your virgin eyes don't want to see that," Roxie said.

"Roxie!" Blaine reprimanded.

"They want alone time. You'll want alone time with your boyfriends too, Katie," Bianca said as she led Katie out.

"Which you are not old enough for yet!" Blaine called after them.

A chorus of "Shut up!" "Don't even, Blaine!" "Pay attention to your own boyfriend!" was heard, but Kurt couldn't identify which came from who.

"So…" Kurt said as he put his hand over Blaine's.

"So…" Blaine said.

Neither of them was sure if it would be okay to make the next one.

"We could, um, watch a movie or talk more. Or we could swim in the pool," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah…I'm pretty sure your sisters just abandoned the house so we could have makeup sex."

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about that because that might be really messed up and also highly presumptuous. We don't have to do anything. We just got back together and I completely understand if you want to take it slow or just hang out a bit. We don't have to rip each other's clothes off."

"Blaine," Kurt says.

"Yeah?"

"I want to have really loud make up sex with you."

"Oh."

"Unless you don't which is completely fine and we don't have—"

Kurt is cut off by Blaine's mouth covering his own. He melts into the kiss. It isn't sweet and soft like before. It's rough, with too much tongue and teeth, but somehow it still isn't enough. God, he missed the way Blaine tasted. It wasn't describable, it was just pure Blaine. He felt dizzy and pulled away.

"God, I missed you," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "We should go upstairs." He stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand to pull him up. Blaine stood up, and put his arms around Kurt's waist.

Blaine lowered his voice in a way that made all the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand up. "No one's home. Let me make you come in the kitchen, Kurt. Please. It'll be so sexy."

"Blaine, look at me." Blaine looked up. "I will not be done with you in two hours, and I do not want your sisters to find us naked on the kitchen table."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Does your dad expect you back?"

"I'm on a shopping trip with Mercedes and sleeping over her house."

Blaine grinned mischievously. "But what do you plan on doing upstairs?"

"Well," Kurt smirked, "I was thinking maybe I'll rip all of your clothes off and explore every inch of you with my mouth because I missed the way you taste so much." He kissed Blaine right below his ear. "Then I was thinking that I'd fuck you because I certainly don't plan on you being able to last long enough to fuck me after the whole mouth exploration bit." Kurt started to leave kisses down Blaine's neck as his breath hitched. "After you come, I'll probably come on your chest, because that's pretty much the idea I've been jerking off to for at least the last six months." Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck as he made a small whimpering sound. "Oh, and I'm probably going bring that standing mirror that you have over to the bed so we can see just how fantastic we look together. That sound good?" Kurt asked as he started working on making a dark hickey on Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned. "Y-Yeah. Good plan."

"Of course, if you've been fantasizing about our makeup sex as much as I have, you can feel free to throw ideas out there." Kurt went back to finishing Blaine's hickey.

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath. "At some point we should make it to the sh-shower for my makeup sex plans. Probably best to do that after."

Kurt smiled and admired the dark mark he made. "We will. Now take me to your bedroom, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt wasn't really sure when Blaine's sisters got back. He knew that he and Blaine went up to Blaine's bedroom when it was bright and sunny at 4, and they wake up when it's dark. They might've come back when they were in the shower or maybe while they were sleeping. Hopefully they didn't come in while Kurt and Blaine were in bed otherwise they might be scarred for life by hearing Blaine's screams. It's not like Kurt and Blaine would be able to hear the Anderson mansion's front door all the way in Blaine's room, but Kurt wasn't sure how well his boyfriend's screams carried (and wow, Blaine could be loud).

Kurt never really got to spend much time here over the past two summers, except every few weeks when he could reasonably lie to his dad about a sleepover and Blaine could reasonably lie to his mom (who lived in Lima) about a sleepover with Mike to get out of her house and Mr. Anderson was on a business trip. It's a lot of coordinating, but Kurt loves getting to be with Blaine here. It's private and massive and kind of luxurious. Kurt wakes up in a king sized bed on 1000 thread count sheets Egyptian cotton sheets, and more importantly, Blaine is wrapped around him. Sure, he and Blaine always managed to have sex when they couldn't get out to Westerville. But at Kurt's house and at Blaine's mom's house, they could never spend the night together. Waking up next to each other was the best feeling.

Kurt looked at the clock to see that it was 11. He thought it was probably acceptable to just turn off the light and go back to sleep, but his growling stomach had other plans.

He kissed Blaine's forehead. "Hey sleepyhead."

Blaine made some kind of mumbling sound and tightened his grip on Kurt. "It's late and we never ate dinner. You want food?"

"Not enough to leave the bed."

"Want me to bring you food?"

"How long do I have to be away from you if I let you go?"

Kurt laughed. "Maybe 20 minutes or so. I'll make some pasta."

"I suppose that's acceptable." Blaine rolled off of Kurt's chest without opening his eyes.

Kurt smiled at his adorable boyfriend and got out of bed. He borrowed a t-shirt and some pajama pants from Blaine because he really didn't want to run into Blaine's sisters while he was naked. He ran a comb through his still damp hair and headed downstairs.

When he got to the kitchen he found Katie sitting at the counter. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Kurt asks.

"It's summer. I can sleep all day," she shrugged.

"Okay, what are you doing sitting in a dark kitchen alone?"

"Too many bitches online."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

Kurt went about making his pasta. "Do you want any?" he offered.

"No, I'm okay."

"Suit yourself. I remember bitches in high school. I think it's like the default setting on a lot of teenage girls."

"Any of them slushie you?"

"Oh, on more than one occasion. Club soda gets the stains out. Keep a bottle in your locker with an extra change of clothing and a plastic bag for the wet clothes."

"It sucks."

"It'll end eventually. No offense, Katie, but why are they picking on you? You're pretty and outgoing and you look like you're in college. That should make you pretty popular, actually," Kurt said.

"Oh, it did. The guys love me because they all think they can get in my pants."

"Okay, but they're harassing you too?"

"No, it's the Cheerios that are harassing me. They hate me because they think that I'm going to steal their Lima Loser boyfriends."

Kurt smiled. "The Cheerios. Oh, how I do not miss the social hierarchy of McKinley. You could just go to Crawford Country Day School."

"I don't want to move out here. My mom needs me at home to help take care of Kristen. I like living in Lima. I just-I want a guy to like me."

Kurt smiled as he stirred the pasta into the boiling water. "Yeah, that's the desperate wish of every teenager."

"How did you find Blaine?"

"I needed directions."

"What?"

Kurt smiled. "It's not important. You'll find what you're looking for the second you stop looking."

They were silent for a few minutes before Katie asked, "How do you decide to forgive someone who hurts you?"

"Are we talking about me or you?"

"Both."

"You're fourteen. Forget him."

"You didn't. You're only twenty."

Kurt sighed. "What happened?"

"He hooked up with a Cheerio at a party. He was drunk."

"Does being drunk make it okay?"

"No. Does being a few states away make it okay?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. The questions she was throwing at him were the same questions he asked himself for months. "No. It's not okay. It's never going to be okay, and quite honestly, it's going to be a long time before your brother and I can spend time a part. We wouldn't be back together if I wasn't home because I don't trust him being a few states away from me."

"So why did you get back together with him?"

Kurt sighed. "Because I love him. I know he isn't perfect, and I understand why he did it. I don't agree with it or condone it or like it, and it took me a really long time to get it. But I do, I get it."

"Why did he cheat?"

"I don't know if he wants me to talk about this with you, Katie."

"Kurt, how do I know if Lucas cheated for the right reasons?"

"Because it was a girl that you knew at a party that he didn't invite you to. He cheated knowing that you'd see that girl every day. Blaine gets insecure. He second guesses everything and does something stupid. It's a pattern with him. I know that. We sing a flirty duet, he serenades a different guy, one who he knows he isn't going to fall in love with. I talk about New York, he cuts himself off. He felt like I'd given up on him because I wasn't making time the way I promised. Your brother does a lot to keep himself from getting hurt and in his twisted, insecure brain, he thought hooking up with someone else would keep him from getting hurt when I broke up with him. In summary, your brother is an idiot, but he isn't without reason."

"He told you that?"

"He told me the last part. He thought he lost me, so he should move on. He realized right after that it was idiotic to think that we weren't forever."

"But Lucas said it was stupid!"

"Did Lucas tell you he cheated?"

Katie looks down. "I found a picture on Facebook."

"Your brother flew to New York the next day because he was a mess. Listen to me, Katie. Your brother and this guy are not the same."

"Do you think you and Blaine will break up again?"

"No, at least I hope not."

"But everything is good now, right?"

"We have a lot of issues to work through. Blaine is really good at taking care of you girls, but sometimes he forgets how to take care of himself. I have to remind him. But we'll get to the good place. It might take us a while, but we'll get there."

"How do I know if he's worth trying to work through the issues?" Katie asked.

"Has he tried to talk to you? Explain himself? Apologize profusely? Make romantic gestures like sending you Gilmore Girls box sets because you once said you were Rory and he was the perfect combination of Dean, Jess and Logan?"

Katie didn't say the obvious answer. "What happens if you two still don't work? What if something else gets in the way?"

Kurt stirs his pasta and is silent for a minute. "Honestly, I have no idea. We don't know if we'll work. We don't know anything. But I tried to forget about him, failed. Tried to date other people, failed miserably. Tried to be just friends, and really wanted more. Look, I can't stop you from getting back together with this asshole. But my guess is that when you find the right guy, you won't hide him from your brother."

Katie's eyes widened. "This is girl talk, right? No reporting to my brother?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No reporting to your brother. Though he isn't that stupid, Katie. He knows you're hiding a boy."

"Well, not anymore."

Kurt drained his pasta in the sink. "You'll be okay."

"Yeah, I will. Kurt…"

"What is it?"

"Just—If you do break up again, don't think you're not family. I mean if you hurt my brother, I'm willing to disown you totally, but if he messes up, don't stop talking to us. The girls, I mean. You've kind of become like another brother for us, and we missed talking to you."

Kurt heard the waver in her voice. It was the same thing Blaine did when something bothered him, but he didn't want to make a big deal about it. Kurt went around the counter and hugged her. "I kind of disappeared after the break up, huh?"

"Just a little bit. We get it."

"No, I'm sorry, Katie. I shouldn't have cut all of you off like that when I stopped talking to Blaine."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"Promise," Kurt said.

"You should take that up to Blaine. Don't forget the parmesan," Katie said before she left.

Kurt went back to Blaine's room with one large bowl of pasta and two bottles of water.

"That smells delicious," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him. This was perfect, in his opinion. Blaine, curls damps and sticking to his head, sheets slung low around his hips. "You look delicious," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "I thought I was the cheesy one."

"Meh, I like cheese," Kurt said as he gave the bowl to Blaine while he climbed into bed. "Sorry about the one big bowl. I couldn't find a tray and wouldn't have been able to carry the waters up otherwise."

"And here I thought you were hoping for a Lady and the Tramp moment."

"Not quite. Katie was downstairs."

"Yeah, she's a night owl. Was she snippy with you? She's been a bitch to me all week. Well, bitchier than usual."

"Blaine, that's mean."

"What? She's at that age. They're only fun until 11 or 12 then you have to wait until they're 17 to talk to them again."

"She wasn't very snippy with me. We just talked about boys."

"Who is he? Is he her boyfriend? Because I told her she can't date until sophomore year, and I don't care if she just finished freshman year, she is waiting until September."

"Calm down, Blaine. She just got her heart broken. She had a lot of questions about you, actually."

"Oh dear god, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I'll take care of you," Kurt asked.

"That's all? Not that I don't love the fact that you want to take care of me because I do, but she isn't dating anyone right?" Blaine asked and Kurt was silent for a moment. "What? She's not pregnant, right?"

Kurt laughed. "No, it's just…I guess I always think about you being a part of _my_ family. My Dad really thinks of you as a son, you know? I just never think of myself as a part of your family, and I think I kind of realized tonight that I have a bunch of sisters now."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow as he took a bite of his pasta. "You didn't think you were a part of this family?"

"I guess I was thinking about it in terms of parents, not siblings. I've never been a big brother before."

"Don't worry, you've been pretty good at it thus far."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks. Now eat your dinner so we can go again."

Blaine grinned. "So is it just going to be marathon sex for the next day or so?"

"I was thinking the whole summer. We've got about eight months to make up for."

* * *

A/N: So close to smut but I chickened out! I'm a tease! I'm sorry! But you'll probably have better luck in the next chapter, if that's any consolation. Only two sisters left! Delilah and Seraphina! Hoping to have Delilah up within a couple weeks. Warning, we'll be taking a break from the fluff and getting a little angsty with her. As always, let me know if you guys liked it!


	6. Delilah

**WARNINGS: Note the rating change. Sex lies ahead. Also, some really homophobic, anti-gay characters in this. I don't think it's too intense, but others certainly**** might.**

It's October in New York and Kurt loves it. He loves walking down the street holding Blaine's hand. He loves having Voice 101 with Blaine, and is grateful for last year's horrible scheduling conflict that made him put off Voice 101. He loves pumpkin lattes with Blaine in Central Park. He loves NYADA with Blaine. He thought having a boyfriend during the semester would make everything harder, but it's easier. Blaine is under the same pressure so he understands when Kurt would rather put in a couple extra hours in the dance studio rather than go out. Sometimes Blaine will sit and do his theatre history homework while Kurt practices, just to be near each other.

Blaine lives on campus with a roommate from Arizona, Max. Max and Blaine get along well, but don't see each other often. Max really enjoys being one of a select few straight guys at NYADA. So their room is often occupied and Blaine spends a lot of time sleeping at Kurt's apartment. Kurt and Rachel don't mind. Kurt likes waking up next to Blaine and Rachel likes having as many people as possible to listen to her rants.

Today is one of the few days that Kurt goes to Blaine's dorm. Blaine has finished classes for the day and Kurt has a few hours to kill before his next class. Blaine checks his mailbox and pulls out a blue envelope before they head up to his dorm room.

"What's that?" Kurt asks.

"I have no idea. It's from Delilah."

"Does Delilah send you stuff often?" Kurt asks.

"Never."

Delilah is the only sister of Blaine's that Kurt has never met. He probably never will. Blaine stays quiet about her. The first time he mentioned her, he only said, "She lives out in West Virginia. I don't see her a lot. Her mom doesn't keep in touch the way my other sister's moms do."

Blaine had a special relationship with every sister's mother. Some he was closer with, like Roxie's mother Sam. He bonded easily with her over music and she was a bit closer to him in age. Katie and Kristen's mom, Erica, looked at him like a son. Christy, Seraphina's mom, looks at him like a babysitter: convenient, but not family. Cooper and Anna's mother, Cordelia, would never be overly close with Blaine.

Blaine thinks this is because Cordelia was the first wife. She didn't realize that she wasn't getting forever when she married Mr. Anderson. Blaine thinks she resents everyone else for that a little bit. Cordelia adapted though. She never kept Anna and Cooper from their half siblings. She is someone that Blaine goes to when he has serious problems, like where to apply to college and how to convince his dad that the arts are great.

Delilah's mother, Martha, didn't become like family to Blaine. She didn't become a friend, a confidant or even an adult that he trusted.

Mr. Anderson married Martha when Blaine was ten. She didn't like Blaine, or any of his siblings for that matter. They had a big church wedding. Typically, the Andersons only went to church for weddings and funerals. Blaine's mother, Lea, was an atheist and his father never talked much about religion. So the wedding was weird for him. He hadn't understood why it was taking so much longer than the last one.

Martha was the reason all of the older Anderson kids, Cooper, Anna, Bianca and Blaine, stopped wanting to visit their dad every weekend (Roxie, Katie and Kristen were too young to have a say in their visitation schedules). Church was mandatory on Sunday mornings and Wednesday evenings. They were supposed to be in formal attire at dinner. They could not bring any music, books or pop culture related items into the house that she did not approve of. Cooper moved out. Anna started piercing various parts of her body, but she left for college the following fall anyway. That left Blaine and Bianca to fend for themselves.

It was a really bad time for Blaine to realize he was gay. One night at dinner, one of his last few with her, Bianca mentioned his bullying at school. "One of the boys called Blaine a fag today," Bianca said. Blaine glared at her.

"Well, you just tell them that you like girls, Blaine. You don't want them to think you're a fag," Martha said as she fed an infant Delilah.

"Don't use that word," Mr. Anderson said from his paper.

"It's what they called him," Bianca said.

"You're not a fag, Blaine. You're not a sinner," Martha said.

"Mom said God doesn't treat gay people any differently," Blaine said.

"Your mother should read the bible. If you were gay, you'd burn in hell, honey."

Mr. Anderson finally puts down his paper and looks at Blaine. "We'll talk about it later, Blaine."

"What if I'm gay?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine," Martha says.

Part of Blaine wanted to be rebellious with Martha. He pushed her buttons because he thought it might drive her away quicker. Another part of him, however, really wanted to know. "What happens if I am gay?"

"Blaine, we'll talk about this later," his father said. Blaine didn't realize that his father wasn't trying to keep him in the closet. He was trying to protect him from Martha.

"Well, they have camps to fix that. We would send you to one of those, right, dear?"

"I think we should have a different dinner topic," Mr. Anderson said.

"Blaine wants to know what would happen."

"I don't know what would happen, so let's not bring up 'what if' scenarios." This angered Martha far more than it did Blaine. She silenced herself, always trying to be the subservient wife.

Later that night he heard them argue about it.

"I will not let your blasphemous children stay here without getting any help! We need to get him help now before he actually does think he's gay!"

"This is ridiculous, Martha! He's twelve. He doesn't know what he wants, he's just asking questions. Don't scare the boy!"

"Oh, I'd hate to scare him with his delicate sensibilities. If you protect him like a girl, he's not going to be a man."

Blaine ran. He couldn't go to his mother's house. She had taken a yearlong residency in Africa. She was busy helping kids with malaria and starvation. Blaine couldn't even find it in himself to tell her what was happening when he was lucky enough to get a phone call. He lied and told her everything was fine. He put clothes in his backpack and called his father's car service. He tiptoed out and had the driver take him to Anna's dorm at OSU. He slept on her floor for three nights before coming back.

He still didn't come out to his dad for another year, after he left Martha.

It took a long time for Kurt to know all of this. There are still details missing and he has been with Blaine for two years (Well, more like three if you don't count any of the time they wasted being friends and breaking up).

So Blaine holding a letter from Delilah concerns Kurt. He tries to be optimistic, even though Blaine looks pensive. "She's eight. Maybe she wants to know what her brother is like," Kurt says as they enter the elevator.

Blaine opens the envelope to find a Get Well Soon card from Hallmark. On the inside, in an elementary schooler's handwriting, it said, "Dear Blaine, Mama said your sick and that is why I cant see you. I hope you feel better soon. Pleas dont sin. God Bliss, Delilah."

On the opposite side of the card, in eloquent cursive handwriting, it said "Blaine, I've enclosed informational brochures about camps I've worked with. Please get help so Delilah can have a big brother in her life. Let Jesus fix you. I would love to help save you if you would let me. –Martha"

Kurt reached into the envelope to find that she sent him brochures to places Kurt only heard about in horror stories. He'd heard them referred to as "Pray the Gay Away" camps. Blaine didn't look at them. He was too concerned with the card.

"She's going into third grade. She just turned eight."

"Blaine," he wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist from behind.

"She's going to be just like Martha. I never really thought about it before."

"Blaine," Kurt kisses his neck. "You're okay. Let's go to your room."

They get to his dorm room and Kurt takes Blaine's key to open the door. "Max, out," Kurt says.

"What?" the blonde boy sitting on his bed with his iPad asks.

"Gay sex. It's happening. You don't want to witness it. Leave," Kurt says.

"Alrighty then. Kudos," Max hops off his bed, grabs his bag and heads out the door.

Blaine doesn't respond to the exchange between Kurt and his roommate. He just leans against his desk rereading the card. "Let me see the pamphlets," he says.

"No," Kurt says.

"Kurt."

"You don't need the pamphlets."

"Just let me see, Kurt."

Kurt sighs and hands the pamphlets to him. Kurt watches as Blaine's eyes scan over phrases like 'renewed manhood' and 'healing for homosexuals.'

"They have testimonies and everything."

"Yeah, well I guess we're lucky enough not to hate ourselves that much." Kurt picks up one of the ones Blaine isn't reading. " 'Sexual immorality is a battle. Purity is possible!' Oh yeah, I'm sure a week in the middle of bumblefuck will help with my attraction to dicks."

"My father married this woman. Like, he actually believed she was a decent person."

Kurt looks over Blaine's shoulder to see what has him so enamored.

_Looking for Love in All The Wrong Places: Many homosexuals believe they are in love, but still feel empty and worthless. This is because their love isn't real. After therapy, our Hopefuls realize that they were just searching for love from anyone because of childhood trauma. Our reparative therapy helps Hopefuls deal with internalized struggles such as this. _

Kurt takes the pamphlet out of Blaine's hands. "What are you doing?" Blaine asks.

Kurt grabs the others and tosses them in the wastepaper basket. He puts a hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Kurt's tongue slides along Blaine's lower lip, asking permission. Blaine's mouth falls open and suddenly the kiss becomes more heated as Blaine's grip on Kurt's waist tightens, bringing them chest to chest. Kurt pulls away from his mouth and starts to work his way down Blaines neck, stopping to run his teeth over Blaine's adam's apple. It causes Blaine to emit a high whimper and Kurt can feel his boyfriend's growing hard on against his thigh.

"Does this feel real to you?" Kurt asks as he uses his mouth to leave a nice bruise on Blaine's neck.

"Yes," Blaine breathes.

"I love you."

"Show me," Blaine whispers.

Kurt starts unbuttoning his shirt and starts kissing down his chest. He pushes the shirt off of Blaine's shoulders and starts on his belt buckle. He kneels down and pulls down Blaine's pants and boxers in one swift motion. He takes Blaine's cock in his mouth and feels Blaine's hand immediately goes into his hair. Kurt uses his hand to cover what his mouth can't reach, and he hums around his length. Normally, he'd take his time, but they don't have all night, just a couple hours. Kurt swirls his tongue around the head when Blaine pulls him off.

Kurt looks up to see Blaine looking completely wrecked, face flushed with a sheen of sweat and curls breaking free of the gel. "Up," Blaine says.

Kurt stands up and presses their foreheads together. Both are breathing heavily. Blowjobs tend to get Kurt off no matter which end of it he is on. "What?" Kurt asks.

Blaine kisses him, tasting himself on Kurt's tongue. "I need you inside of me. I want to come with you inside of me."

Kurt nods. "Get on the bed."

Blaine gets onto his bed and pulls out the lube while Kurt pulls his clothing off. Kurt finally is free of clothing and looks up to find Blaine prepping himself. "I could do that, you know."

"You have too many layers and buckles, Kurt. I'm ready."

Kurt climbs onto the bed. "Are you sure?"

Blaine nods. "I want to feel it after, Kurt. I want to remember how you feel inside of me."

Kurt presses a kiss to his forehead. "Whatever you want." Because this is about Blaine. Kurt figured out a long time ago that words don't work the same way actions do with Blaine.

Blaine grabs the lube again and applies some to Kurt's dick, though not without a few superfluous twists of the wrist. "Not gonna last if you keep that up, sweetie."

Blaine lets go and lies back. Kurt presses himself into Blaine slowly. "You okay?" he asks.

Blaine's brow is furrowed and his eyes are shut, but he nods. "Keep going."

Kurt pushes himself further and gives Blaine a minute to adjust. Blaine says, "Please move, Kurt, please."

Kurt doesn't have to be told twice. He and Blaine find their rhythm quickly. Kurt hears Blaine make these cut off whimpering sounds, a change from his usual moans, and Kurt realizes they can't be loud in his dorm. Anyone could be walking in the hallway.

It isn't long before Kurt reaches between them to wrap his hand around Blaine's dick. "Close?" Blaine nods while biting his lip, but a loud moan escapes anyway. "Come for me, Blaine."

That's all it takes for Blaine to come. Kurt looks down to see the white splattered on his chest and that brings his own orgasm.

Kurt is about to pull out when Blaine presses his hands against Kurt's ass. "Stay? Just for a couple minutes?"

"As long as you need." Kurt is silent for a moment, just laying on top of Blaine, still inside him. He thinks that this is Blaine's favorite thing they do. Not just sex, but being together after sex, when everything is just good for a few minutes. This is one of those moments where they're on the same page, when nothing but each other matters.

Kurt kisses Blaine. "You know our love is real, right? No matter what anyone says, nothing has ever felt more real to me than the way I feel for you."

"I know…Alright, oversensitive now." Kurt pulls out and rolls off of Blaine.

"What freaked you out so much in the pamphlets? Not that they aren't entirely disturbing in just their existence, but you seem shaken."

"One of them said that homosexuality is caused by unloving fathers."

"You dad loves you, Blaine. I don't think he knows how to care for kids in ways that aren't purely financial, but he loves you."

"Yeah, I just—I still get jealous of you and Burt every once and a while."

"Blaine, you have a family who loves you. I really don't think that made you gay."

"I know it's ridiculous. It just makes me think too much sometimes."

"Stop overthinking."

"I hate having a sister I don't know."

"Well, you have a lot of others."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I don't think you should worry about the things you can't control too much Blaine. She's young. She might be a lesbian for all she knows.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts are welcome! Also, I apologize if the sex was awful (not often I write that, and really not often that I publish it, but I felt like it needed to happen in this installment).


End file.
